


Zero O' Clock- An Oisuga FF

by yuyu_saus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, oisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu_saus/pseuds/yuyu_saus
Summary: Sugawara Koushi has had a rough time since high school started and found out something that his boyfriend, Daichi did that changed their relationship. Oikawa Tooru tries to keep confessing to Iwaizumi but keeps getting rejected. One day, the two meet and notice they have many things in common. On a specific night once the clock stroke 00:00, everything changed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1: An Overthinker

Sugawara Koshi, the setter everyone loves like family. His hazel brown hued eyes were comfort to people who made eye contact with them. No one knew what he was hiding behind them, everyone just assumed he was a happy, determined person. His parents had died in a car accident a few years ago and had to live with his aunt. He was currently dating his captain, Daichi Sawamura. The two looked perfect together, the mom and the dad of the volleyball team at Karasuno. Yet, Sugawara found out something last night that made him distracted at practice. His thick eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his set to the shorter, tangerine haired male. Once the set went into the air, Hinata waited for it to be closer to him and he jumped, his feet going behind near his back, and hit the ball with all the strength he had. The ball hit straight down over the net and Hinata smiled brightly. Then he noticed the frustrated look in Suga’s eyes and ran over to the taller.

“Are you okay, Sugawara-san?” He asked, looking up at the third year.

“I'm fine, why?” Suga asked, he hoped he wasn’t obvious in how he was feeling that day.

“You just seem… off. I must just be seeing things.” Hinata smiled softly and went to find Kageyama. Sugawara sighed in defeat and went to go change since it was the end of practice, his silver hair sticking to his forehead because of sweat. He had changed into a black, oversized hoodie, skinny jeans, and just put his tennis shoes back on. Daichi walked over and smiled.

“Hey Koshi-Chan!” The taller exclaimed happily, wrapping his toned arms around the tinier’s waist. Sugawara put on a fake smile, his expression not as bright. Daichi noticed it.

“Are you okay, Sugar?” He asked, pulling away slightly. They were still close enough to have their chests pressed against one-another’s if they wanted to. 

“I…” Sugawara trailed off. He didn’t know whether or not to tell the latter that he found out, or just lie. He decided with the second option.

“Well?” Daichi asked, now fully pulled away from the other third year. 

“I’m fine, Daichi.” Sugawara set his hand on his shoulder and pulled himself up to Daichi’s cheek and planted a small peck, seeing it as a way to prove he was okay. Daichi seemed to do just that and smiled softly, muttering an okay and i love you and walked off. Sugawara let out a sigh of relief and swung his black volleyball bag over his shoulder and headed out. Once the doors shut behind him with a slight bang because the wind caught on it, the breeze cooled him off and he was walking on his way home. Spring was coming to an end and slowly going into summer as the temperature had gotten higher and the more people outside. As Sugawara was walking, he could hear kids giggles and laughter on the street, birds chirping, and parents scolding their kid for running off. It reminded him of his family. Well that is, before they died. 

When Suga arrived home, he slid off his shoes and put them neatly in the cover. The living room had a beige, leather couch sitting in front of a decently sized television, with a coffee table right in front of it. Over on the left was the kitchen in all its glory. It had a few dirty dishes from last night’s dinner and a bowl from this morning’s breakfast. He decided that he would clean it up later. He dragged his feet through the white colored hallway to his room. Sugawara opened the door and his bed was still the same as it was this morning, not made. His closet door was open, showing some of his clothing from first glance. There was a desk in the corner of the room, decorated with small figures and pictures of his team and himself. A few with Daichi and him together. He looked at one of the pictures with him and his hazelnut eyes started to water. He had told himself to be strong. 

Sugawara let out a shaky sigh and sat on his soft, grey comforter and stared at the opposite for what seemed like hours, but was only a few moments. He decided that he needed to shower so he grabbed the necessities and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom had a singular sink countertop with a mirror across the whole wall above the sink. Next to it was a toilet and across the toilet was a shower. Sugawara stripped his sweaty sweatshirt off and got into the shower. He washed his hair with a vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner. Once he was done with that he washed his body, and then got out after drying himself off and turning off the water. 

He slid into some grey boxers and a white plain t-shirt that was sort of wrinkly and slid under the covers. He stared at the ceiling in wonder. Will he ever be able to say anything about what he truly feels? Will everything be better once the next day hits? All he can do is wonder as he falls into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara finally decides to confront Daichi about what he had witnessed, and definitely doesn't go to plan.

The sky was different hues of pink, yellow, and blue signifying a new day. The sunrays shone through Sugawara’s window as he yawned. He stretched his arms up into the air and looked outside, smiling softly at the beautiful sunrise. He pushed his covers off of himself and puffed his pale cheeks out. He went over to his closet, and opened it. He pulled out his black volleyball bag with all of his necessities in it, and slid on his school uniform that consisted of a white collared shirt, black pants, and his volleyball jacket. He grabbed an apple on the way out and walked to school. 

Karasuno had a practice match against Aoba Johsai after school today and he was excited. He entered the classroom, the air behind him whooshing through the fluffy, silver hair resting on his head. Sugawara looked over and his face dropped as he saw the tall brown haired male talking to the girl that he recognized as the one Daichi cheated on him with. He shook his head, deciding not to bother with it and sit down at his desk. The silvernette zoned out until his teacher snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Mr. Sugawara, why are you not paying attention?” The teacher was in her mid-50s and wore wired glasses, making her look even more older, but no one dared to tell her that. Sugawara looked away, averted his eyes down to the wooden floor, him soon feeling like it was becoming a staring contest between himself and the ground. 

“I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes, now that I know that you’re here now, do the first problem on the chalkboard for me.” Sugawara puffed his cheeks and slowly stood up, the chair scratching against the floorboard of the classroom as he stood up straight. His black indoor shoes dragged his way to the green, dusted board. He hesitantly picked up the chalk and started to show his work and answered the problem. Surprisingly, he got it correct and the teacher had a scowl look on her face as he went to sit back down. Daichi smiled softly at him as a way to congratulate him for getting it right. Sugawara gave him a fake smile and mouthed that he needed him to meet him on the roof. He got the message and nodded softly. 

After a few classes, it was time for lunch and Sugawara began his journey to the roof where he was going to confront Daichi. He steadied his breathing as he walked up the stairs, his knuckle that gripped the railing was turning more pale than it usually was. Overthinking thoughts flowed through his head as he reached the last step and walked through the door to the roof. Suga glanced around before catching his eyes on his soon-to-be ex boyfriend looking over the railing. Daichi felt eyes on him and turned around, seeing Sugawara standing there. Suddenly, Daichi knew why he was there and guilt filled up in his heart as he now saw the hurt and betrayal look in the other male’s eyes. They met up in the middle, the breeze swaying their clothes slightly as Suga reached and took Daichi’s rough, yet soft hands into his.

“What did you want to talk about, love?” Daichi asked, pulling Sugawara closer to his body.  
The wind started to pick up, somehow seeing that something was going to happen between the two males. Suga’s breath hitched at the nickname and he let out a shaky sigh, his hazel hued eyes starting to tear up. He told himself not to cry multiple times before this talk, but the tears just started to run down his porcelain cheeks. Daichi gasped and let go of the crying male’s hands and cupped his cheeks. The tears flowing down the other’s cheeks looked like it was breaking through the porcelain, leaving permanent cracks in his face. 

“What’s wrong, Sugar? I want to know what’s wrong so I can help you!” Daichi exclaimed, pulling the smaller into his arms out of instinct. Sugawara kept crying, his soft sobs turning to louder ones, and going into small hiccups every now and then. 

“Why-” Suga finally was able to speak out, “Why did you do it?!”

Sugawara’s words had come out in stutters and he had pushed Daichi as he finished his sentence. Suga had started to not just feel upset, but angry as well. 

Daichi just stared at him in shock after Suga pushed him away, trying to play the innocent card. The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he let out a soft, nervous laugh, “ What are you talking about?” 

“You know exactly what you did, Sawamura Daichi!” The other male screamed, catching attention to the people outside near the building.

That’s when Daichi fell silent, averting his eyes to the ground. Tears continued to fall down the silverette’s cheeks. The guilty male just nodded in defeat. 

“I… I knew it,” Sugawara yelled out in agony, “I would’ve been less hurt if you just told me that instead of cheating on me!” 

“Even worse, with a girl!?” Sugawara pounded the taller’s chest repeatedly as more and more tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks. All Daichi could do was stand there and let Suga hit his chest, his force starting to move the taller man back a bit. The silverette just stopped hitting the captain in front of him and he fell to his knees, too many thoughts filling up his mind, taking over his usual, loving self. 

“I… I’m sorry, Koushi…” Daichi trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He couldn’t even look at the other to genuinely mean it. 

“Don’t call me that!” Sugawara looked up at the saddened, brown-headed male from the ground. 

“I’m breaking up with you, and that’s final, Sawamura Daichi.” He stated but it sounded more like a snap. Suga wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve as he stood up, ready to leave the taller one in pain and alone on the roof. Daichi grasped his petite wrist and held it gently, his voice shaky. 

“Sugawara…. Please…” Daichi’s bottom lip trembled but he bit it to keep himself from crying. 

“No. You did this to yourself. I’ll see you at practice after school.” Sugawara replied coldly. His usual bright smile was now replaced with an emotionless resting face. He tugged his wrist harshly away from Daichi’s grip.

Once Sugawara left and got back into the building, it started to rain and all Daichi could do was stand there. He now regretted everything he did, even more so knowing that he couldn’t undo what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to ohhkirishima helping me edit and write the ending of this chapter and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!!


	3. Mr. Refreshing // How the Silverette Got His Name

•RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER•

  
“I’m breaking up with you, and that’s final, Sawamura Daichi.” He stated but it sounded more like a snap. Suga wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve as he stood up, ready to leave the taller one in pain and alone on the roof. Daichi grasped his petite wrist and held it gently, his voice shaky. 

“Sugawara…. Please…” Daichi’s bottom lip trembled but he bit it to keep himself from crying. 

“No. You did this to yourself. I’ll see you at practice after school.” Sugawara replied coldly. His usual bright smile was now replaced with an emotionless resting face. He tugged his wrist harshly away from Daichi’s grip.

Once Sugawara left and got back into the building, it started to rain and all Daichi could do was stand there. He now regretted everything he did, even more so knowing that he couldn’t undo what he had done.

•END OF RECAP•

The final bell rang signaling class was over and the silverette dragged his feet across the wooden flooring. Everyone was calling his name but he never looked back. His porcelain cheeks were tear stained and from afar it appeared as if those stains were cracks, slowly breaking him. Sugawara let out a shaky sigh, everyone looking at him as he walked down the corridors. Whispers of rumors and hurtful things filled the male’s ears and his steps were slowly gaining more speed, wanting to get out of there. He could hear one of his best friends, Asahi Azumane call out to him. The boy was a lot taller than the silverette, standing at 186.4 cm(6’1.4). He had longer hair that touched his shoulders that was usually in a bun. He was a really kind and caring person, so Sugawara stopped in his tracks, put on a fake smile, and turned with his feet.

“Hey, Asahi-San,” He smiled softly at the taller male. “How’re you?” 

“I’m doing okay… what about you? Your cheeks are tearstained..” Asahi replied. 

“I’ll be fine. How’s school been so far today?” The silverette and brunette started to walk down the hallway, the whispers seeming to stop. Everyone was afraid of Asahi, only because of his height. 

“School’s been okay, You?” Asahi asked, averting his eyes to the smaller.

“Same.” Sugawara nodded in agreement and his hands held his backpack straps tightly. The two just stopped having a conversation, letting the silence comfort the two boys as they walked to the gym for practice. Everyone was there except Daichi. He was probably running late, and Sugawara was somewhat glad he wasn’t there just yet. The older male hadn’t fully gotten over what happened earlier and didn’t want to face him. They had to train for their practice match against Aoba Johsai after school, so they put Sugawara in charge until Daichi got there. He started to set to the spikers so the others could practice their receiving skills because that’s what they needed to practice the most. 

The bell rang signaling the lunch period was over and Daichi never showed up. It was suspicious to the group because they didn’t know what had happened earlier between the two third years. Sugawara had some assumptions of where he was but didn’t want to start up anything so he kept to himself.

~~~~~~~~At Aoba Johsai~~~~~~~~

  
  


Oikawa Tōru. The most popular and self absorbed brunette who goes to Aoba Johsai. He was Seijoh’s captain and main setter, being the best in the prefecture. All the girls and even some guys fell for his looks, but once you get to know him he’s not what everyone expects him to be. The 6’0 brunette is childish, whiny, and has a huge problem with his superior and inferior complex. His best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime was a bit shorter than the latter and always knew how to put Oikawa back into reality.

They have been childhood best friends and a secret Oikawa has is that he had liked the noirette for a long time now. It was obvious to everyone else but Iwaizumi. No one knew he was gay except for his teammates. Everyone assumed he was straight and the same for Iwaizumi. Problem was. Iwaizumi was actually straight. Not pretending to be straight to be accepted at his school like the brunette was. Iwaizumi knew the taller male had a crush on him seeing as he asked in private to take the latter out. Like right now.

“Iwa-Chaaaaan!~” Oikawa exclaimed, popping up next to him. The brunette’s eyes looked brighter than they usually did and he had a big smile plastered on his face, and his glasses just a bit off the bridge of his nose. 

“What do you want, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing up at the other male. He was annoyed already due to the fact he had failed one of his tests from a little while ago, and Oikawa screeching his name in a whiny tone wasn’t doing him much better either.

“Will you go out with me? Please Iwa-Chan! Just this once!” Oikawa begged, stepping in front of the older male. Iwaizumi had a look of annoyance and a ‘done’ face as he sighed in exasperation.

“Oikawa. I’ve told you the same answer every other day. No. I’m too busy for a relationship and I’m straight.” He declined once again. Oikawa had been pestering him about it everyday. Being persistent annoyed said boy as the younger looked down, actual hurt shown in his eyes.

“Okay..” Oikawa quickly put on another smile. He made sure no one could see through the fakeness of it, seeing as he did it everyday in front of the highschool girls. Iwaizumi just shrugged it off and continued on his way to the cafeteria. 

“Finally.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, missing the hurt in his childhood best friend’s eyes as he headed to lunch. 

After a few more classes, studying, and finishing up some last minute assignments, Seijoh’s volleyball team stood in front of the bus. Oikawa was pep-talking them up for the game so they’d do their best and be able to beat his underclassman, Kageyama Tobio. The brunette and the other setter has had beef since his third year of Junior High. Oikawa couldn’t see that Kageyama looked up to his senpai. Since Oikawa’s superior complex didn’t let him see that, they now both hate each other. The wind was flowing through the area, engulfing Oikawa’s hair and messed it up, but made his hair look fluffier and he looked more adorable. Well, to the girls that were known as his ‘fangirls' thought so. They all piled into the bus and rode off to Karasuno. 

When they arrive, they could see Karasuno doing some last minute warm ups and saw Kageyama. Oikawa took this chance and smirked as he walked over to the team. 

“Tobio-Chan!~” He called out to the noirette. The said male turned and his eyes went a bit wider than usual and Oikawa could see a short, orange-headed male next to him. He saw the orange-haired male’s light up and he starts to freak out.

“Kageyama-Kun! Is that the Great King you keep muttering about today!!?? Is it? Is it?” The shelter asked. He seemed too short to play volleyball, but very energetic enough to do so.

“Boke! Shut up!” Kageyama hit the shorter male upside the head which made Daichi shake his head, annoyed at the two males. He then noticed Oikawa.

“Hello, Oikawa san.” Daichi introduced. “Let’s have a good game?” Oikawa’s smirk grew seeing it was their captain and nodded.

“Oh, of course.” He grinned. The brunette then noticed a certain silverette sitting on the bench and he was gorgeous, but his cheeks looked tear stained. He wondered what had happened. ‘He must not be that good of a player if he’s on the… ‘Kawa don’t say that. You were in the same position. Maybe he got sectioned out by Kageyama as well…’ Oikawa thought in his head. 

The brunette took the time to look around, seeing if he could read any of the players emotions, body language, or thoughts. He then saw the same silver-headed male talk to the team and hype them up to make sure they did good. The few that looked scared or nervous seemed a lot better, which brought a refreshing moment for the teammates of Karasuno and Aoba Johsai. 

Oikawa then knew to call him,

_ “Mr. Refreshing.”  _

He muttered aloud, smirking and went to go get his team ready for the practice match that was about to go down. He was hoping they’d beat the other team, wanting to finally show Kageyama that he was better than him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so so so sorry for the very late update! I tried to make it long! I finally got into Oikawa’s side of the story 😅

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short, but it was my first one and i hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
